mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Puder vs. Richard Dalton
The ref was Cecil Peoples. The first round began. Dalton clinched quickly, coming in hard. Dalton kneed the thigh. Puder was defending a double and working a standing guillotine. Four thirty-five. Puder was cranking it tight here. This was tight. Four fifteen. Dalton was fighting. Puder kept cranking the choke tight. Four minutes. Puder kneed the thigh. He kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Puder kept cranking that choke. Three fifteen. Hugh Hefner looked on from the crowd... Puder kept cranking that choke now. Three minutes. "Knee!" Puder let it go. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Dalton's been kneeing but not much. Puder worked for another guillotine. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Puder stuffed a double. Dalton worked a single. One minute. Puder worked for a keylock standing. Thirty-five. Puder pulled guard with it. Fifteen. Puder kept working that keylock. Dalton worked the body with left hands. The first round ended. 10-9 Puder. The second round began. Dalton shot for a single immediately once again. He got it as Puder again worked for that keylock from the bottom in half-guard. Four thirty-five as Dalton escaped. Puder regained guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Dalton put Puder against the fence. Three thirty-five as Peoples made a very questionable standup. Puder stuffed a power single to the clinch, and another there. Three fifteen. Dalton looked tired. Three minutes. Puder kneed the thigh. Puder broke away and hit Dalton with a right hand, sprawled and stuffing a single and he was trying to take the back. Two thirty. "Elbows!" Puder landed a pair of left elbows to the body. Two fifteen. Puder landed three left hands. Puder landed a left hammerfist. "Hammerfist and take his back!" Puder had one hook and then the other. One thirty-five. Puder lost both hooks. One fifteen as Puder landed four or five left hammerfists. Puder got both hooks. One minute. They scrambled out and stood to the clinch once again. Puder was defending a single again. Thirty-five. Dalton was breathing heavily. Puder worked another standing guillotine and lost it. Fifteen. Puder landed four big right hands to the body. Dalton worked a single. The second round ended. 10-9 Puder but close. Dalton stumbled on the way to his corner. The third round began. Puder was intensely staring across the cage at Dalton. Puder kneed the body and they clinched. Dalton kneed the thigh. Four thirty-five. Puder worked a standing guillotine. Dalton kneed the thigh three times. Four fifteen. Puder kneed the head and again, hard left knees, another knee and another and another. Four minutes. Another knee and another. Another. A foot stomp and two more. Another. Three thirty-five. Puder kneed the head twice. Puder broke with a left hook and ate a counter right hand, Puder landed a right hand. They exchanged and clinched up again. Three minutes as Dalton worked a single. "Turn that hip!" Puder worked another standing guillotine. Two thirty-five. "Leg trip!" Puder kneed the leg. Two fifteen. Michael Clarke Duncan was watching with Joe Rogan inconspicuously at his side. Two minutes. Referee Peoples broke them up. Puder landed a jab and ate a leg kick and a big left hook and a big right hand from Dalton and they clinched. One thirty-five. They broke away as Dalton kneed the body. One fifteen as they clinched up. "Hurt him!" Dalton worked a single. Puder was breathing deeply. One minute remaining. Puder was defending that single. He stuffed it. "Take the back!" Thirty-five remaining now. Puder was controlling Dalton. Fifteen. "Knee!" The third round ended. 10-9 Puder. 30-27 Puder in my opinion. 30-27 UD for..... Puder. I thought so.